My Angelina
by Rupert's honey
Summary: “Fred, what are you doing?” she said seeing him getting closer.“Something I’ve been longing to do for a very long time.” He said with that same sexy voice.“Fred, I“ but she could no longer speak for his lips had covered hers with a swift kiss.


Hey! This is my first story/one-shot ever. I want reviews and if you need to flame me, add some constructive criticism as well. 

This is the night of the quidditch game when Professor Umbridge banned Fred, George, and Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except McGowen and Patricia.  
My Angelina 

_This is so fucked up, _thought Angelina as she gazed at the flames in the fireplace in the common room. It was 12:30 that night and there was no way she could go to sleep. She had one year to be a great captain and it was ripped away from her by a bitchy, toad looking, fatass who shouldn't have had authority in the first place.

Of course, she couldn't blame Harry and the twins for beating Malfoy up. If it were her family he was talking about, she would have done the same thing.

The only good thing about losing half her team was the fact that she still had the other half. However, this didn't lighten her mood. As she continued to stare at the fire, she could feel the heat gently brushing itself across her dark skin, which was greatly exposed by the small tank top and short shorts. She hadn't come to realize she wasn't alone in the common until a voice spoke.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" said a deep voice from behind that Angelina knew all too well. She didn't even bother to look up until he came into view.

There stood Fred Weasley in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. His exposed arms and chest gave a great view of his muscles, which thanks to quidditch, were slightly tanned and wonderfully toned.

His hair clashed beautifully with the glare of the fireplace and the light brown freckles that sprinkled across his nose were adorable as ever.

"Hey Fred, how are you?" she asked referring to the ban of quidditch.

"I should be asking you the same question, Captain," he stated, "Quidditch is really important to you and look what happened."

"I know and I want you to know that I don't blame you," she explained, "Malfoy had it coming. I just hate _her _so much. Who does she think she is banning my teammates?"

"I hate her, too. I'm sorry, Angelina. You only had one year and now…"

"Don't worry about me, Fred. I'll be okay. I guess I can find other beaters and a seeker. But none of them will ever be as good as you guys are."

She got up and walked to the window and looked out at the beautiful landscape that was Hogwarts grounds. Fred followed and stood next to her but did not look out the window.

"Better half the team than no team at all, right?"

"That's my Angelina. Always finding the good in the bad." With that he gathered her in his arms and gave her a big bear hug.

"That's my Fred. Always finding a way to amuse me," she said as she let go.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Angelina as she leaned on the windowsill.

"Yes it is," said Fred who was not looking at the grounds but at her bottom, which was just barely concealed by the shorts she always wore to bed.

Angelina turned to look at him and saw what he was gawking at.

"Sorry but you were tempting me!" he exclaimed after receiving a swift smack in the back of the head.

" Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"What, Patricia? We split up days ago."

"Sorry to hear it," she said ignoring the fact that her insides were jumping up and down with glee.

"So what went wrong?"

"It was nothing but a snogfest"

"I'd hate to say I told you so but didn't I say it wouldn't work out if all you did was kiss? At least you figured it out before it got to serious. Some guys don't realize it till after the break-up."

"Speaking of guys, how are things with McGowen?"

"That ended before it started. You were right. He was an asshole."

"I'd hate to say I told **_you_** so."

"What do you care about my love life?"

"You have got to be kidding! You were the one who brought up this conversation! If anyone cares about anyone else's love life, it's you caring about mine!"

"That is a straight-up lie and you know it! Who's the one who threatens every guy who comes near me!"

"You're my best mate! I'm supposed to look out for you! None of them are good enough for you!"

"Who is good enough for me!"

After this question, Fred Weasley was quiet. He had never remained silent during any of their rows and there had been a lot of them.

"I don't know who's good enough for you, but I know who wants you the most," he said with a voice that had changed from light and gentle to low and husky.

She had not noticed that he came behind her and gotten very close.

"And who is-" she started before turning around and finding him standing very close. He put both hands on either side of her and placed them on the windowsill.

"Fred, what are you doing?" she said seeing him getting closer.

"Something I've been longing to do for a very long time." He said with that same sexy voice.

"Fred, I-" but she could no longer speak for his lips had covered hers with a swift kiss.

Fred, who realized that she had not pulled away but was actually kissing him back, became more confident and placed his hands on her hips. Pulling her closer, she opened her mouth to him and gave a soft moan when his tongue worked wonders in her mouth. As they continued kissing, they had somehow worked their way to the couch in the middle of the common room. He gently laid her on the couch, never removing his lips from hers. After growing tired of kissing her lips, he began moving downward to her neck. After placing little kisses on her neck and nibbling on her skin, they finally broke apart.

Sitting up on the couch, they sat in silence until Angelina finally spoke.

"Fred, where does this leave us?"

"Wherever you want."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we can either forget what happened tonight or we…"

"Or we what?"

"Or we prove our friends right and be together like they always said we would."

"I can't forget tonight. What about you?"

"I won't lie. I wouldn't be able to if I wanted."

"So are you saying you want to be with me?"

"Yes but if you don't want to then we can still be-"

"Fred, I want to be with you more than anything."

After hearing this, Fred pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, put her hand on his chest, and caressed the smooth skin there.

He put his right arm around and used his other hand to stroke her hair.

"Angelina…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Don't joke with me Fred," she warned looking up at him.

"You'll never find me more serious."

"I love you, too."

And with that, they gave a each other a kiss goodnight, and went off to bed.

She could definitely go to sleep now. She would tell her friends about it tomorrow. For now, she would just dream about a freckly, redhead named Fred who happened to be one hell of a kisser.


End file.
